1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring devices, and particularly to a measuring device for measuring torque of a torsion spring.
2. Description of Related Art
Elastic members, such as torsion springs, are widely used in manufacturing process of electronic devices. Different structures and/or components of electronic devices always mate with various torsion springs. The torque of torsion springs are measured for determining whether the torsion springs is suitable. However, the torque and whether or not the torsion spring is deformed is tested by hand, which is inaccurate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.